


Over My Head

by YaoiBatman



Category: Charmed
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Phoebe make a night out of it while they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My Head

Leo moaned, thrusting in and out the of women under him. Inner muscles clenched him tightly and he almost lost it right then and there, but he held on. Leo didn’t know when he would be able to do this again.

“Ffee-Phoebe…” Leo grunted out almost hesitantly.  


He caressed her chest, leaning down to lick the hardened nipple before pulling into his mouth to suck. Phoebe arched her back and he could feel her hand comb through his hair. It was all he could do to keep from speeding up, to pound away at the willing body under him, but this wasn't just anyone to him. Using his right hand, Leo trailed it down her toned stomach and in between her thighs, running a thumb over her little nub gently. He felt her jump at the sudden touch before letting out an enticing moan that sent pleasurable waves throw his cock.

Leo began rubbed it slowly in time with his thrust, hissing when Phoebe contracted around him. “God, Leo.” Phoebe called out causing Leo to go into a frenzy of thrusting. She was clinging to him now, her legs and arms locked around his body as he continued to fill her with his cock over and over. Soon she was cry out her climax, gripping him one final time and Leo finally let go. He gave a last thrust before emptying inside her.

He looked down at her panting face, hoping this moment, and every moment, with her stayed with him forever. It still amazed him even now that he could fall for this women. He had always thought Piper was it… It was over though and it had _hurt_ so bad Leo did not think he would ever get over it. And truthfully he still hasn't, but Phoebe... Phoebe was a new start for him; a hope he didn't think he, at times, deserved. Leo leaned in to give this woman he loved as well a kiss. It was too bad he couldn’t stay the night, but they were not quit ready to share their new found relationship with her sisters, especially Piper.

_Soon_ , Leo thought as he tenderly swept a few strands of wild hair from her forehead, _soon_.


End file.
